The present invention relates broadly to ammunition and, more particularly, to ammunition that can only be fired in the presence of a remotely transmitted arming signal.
A problem that is increasing in scope is the use of firearms by unauthorized persons, particularly minors. Another problem with similar effects is accidental discharge of firearms. Due to the increased population and the proliferation of firearms, there is an elevated need for effective firearm safety and control.
Traditionally, firearms control has been accomplished through physical control of the weapon or its ammunition. Physical control is typically accomplished by placement of the weapon or ammunition in lockable storage. This has the obvious disadvantage of inaccessibility and consequent delay when the firearm is needed for protection. Another method involves the placement of a mechanical lock on the trigger mechanism of the firearm. While preventing children or other unauthorized users from recklessly or maliciously discharging a weapon, these methods and associated apparatus can hinder, sometimes dangerously, the lawful owner's access to a weapon.
Another type of problem exists relative to the unauthorized use of a firearm. Tragically, some law enforcement officers are shot with their own weapons, or the weapons of fellow officers that have been forcefully and unlawfully obtained by a criminal suspect. While law enforcement officers exercise physical control over an otherwise "unlocked" or usable weapon, those who would seek to do harm to the officer to prevent their own arrest or apprehension sometimes gain control over the officer and obtain the weapon. This problem cannot be solved by mechanical restraints. Trigger locks and gun cabinets cannot be used in a mobile law enforcement setting.
A recent alternative to traditional control methods involves the development of firearms that include control circuitry intended to prevent firing by unauthorized persons. This technology could provide a benefit for the law enforcement community, however, these firearms have heretofore been relatively complex, costly and unreliable. More importantly, retrofitting existing firearms to use this method of control is impractical or may be impossible for some weapons. The need for firearm replacement makes use of these weapons very expensive. Further, if the safety system fails, the entire weapon may be rendered useless. This can create a dangerous situation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a firearm safety device for preventing the unauthorized use and discharge of a firearm wherein the safety device is independent of the firearm. In particular, there is a need for such a device that would be usable in existing firearms without retrofit or modification of the existing firearm. The device must be highly reliable and should be relatively low in cost.